Sporadic Moments
by MineAlone
Summary: Because it's all the little moments that add up to a life worth living.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Friends,**

**I love sharing my work with you all. I'm just not very good at creating a whole story. Because of that, I've decided I'll try something different for me. It's actually pretty common in the FF universe, so I wanna give it a try too. Lots of little snippets of Troy and Gabriella over the course of a life together. I'm not promising they will be in order (because inspiration abounds when least expected), but I'll try. If you get confused, let me know.**

May, 4 years old

Sara Bolton submerged her pink gloved hands into soapy dishwater. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at the cute little blond-headed boy she had the privilege of calling her son. He looked up from his seat at the nearby table, ceasing his coloring. His deep blue eyes peered at her intently.

"Mommy," he asked "is Gabirella coming over to play?"

Sara smiled at his adorable mispronunciation, "Yes, she is. You like it when Gabriella comes over, huh?" She reflected on her son's beauty as she spoke to him. Everything about the little boy amazed her to no end. His wispy blond hair, his cheeks still chubby with childhood, and those big blue eyes that lit up at the mention of Gabriella were all something to marvel at.

"I like to play with her," he concentrated on the picture he was coloring, "She likes to color just like me, and I showed her a dead lizard and she touched it, Mommy! Even Chad won't touch dead stuff."

Sara heard the excitement and pride in Troy's voice; she hated to reprimand him, "Honey, you shouldn't touch dead things." She dried her pink gloves and sat them beside the sink before approaching Troy, "and you certainly should not play with dead things. It isn't good. It could make you and Gabriella both sick."

Troy nodded, but from the expression that shined through his innocent eyes, Sara knew she would have to watch him closely.

"Mommy, when will Gabirella be here?" He asked again.

"Soon, sweetie."

"Look, Mommy. I colored it for Gabirella." Troy held a single coloring book page in his tiny hands. It was a picture of a kitten. He had colored it with glitter pens-just like Gabriella would like.

Troy began to speak again, "This one time Gabirella told me that-" he was interrupted by the doorbell, "Mommy, she's here!" Troy jumped from the chair and ran to greet Gabriella.

"Mommy!" he whined, "I can't reach the lock."

"Calm down, baby. I'll get it," she pacified her frantic son and twisted the lock on the door. She was met by a cute four-year-old and her mother, "Hi, Gabriella. Don't you look pretty."

The little girl beamed before removing her thumb from her mouth, "My mommy put my hair in piggy tails." Her hair hung it two long pig tails at the base of her head. She tugged one for good measure as she continued to speak to Sara, "and my abuela bought me this dress."

"That's very nice, sweetheart," Sara turned her attention to her own child, "Troy, why don't you show Gabriella the picture you colored for her." Sara noticed that, suddenly, her overzealous son was shy around his friend. He was unusually quiet. By now he would have whisked Gabriella off to play.

"Show me, Choy." Gabriella clapped, and then she grabbed Troy's hand before disappearing into the next room.

"Thank you for keeping her today," Elena Montez said.

"It's no trouble at all. We love having her. She's a little angel, and Troy adores her."

Elena agreed, "Oh, and Gabriella can't get enough of Troy. All day she's been asking when she could play with him. She would have been over as soon as the sun rose if it were up to her."

The women laughed at their cute children and spoke for a few more minutes before Elena called for her daughter.

"Gabriella, Mommy is leaving now."

"Bye, Mommy," she flung herself into Elena's outstretched arms.

Kissing her daughter, she said goodbye as well, "Bye, mi hija. Be good, and remember," she warned, "no dead animals."

"Okay," Gabriella confirmed, then scurried off after Troy.

Sara laughed aloud, "She told you about the dead lizard too?"

" 'Even Chad wouldn't touch it, Mommy,' " Elena mimicked Gabriella.

"Did you see your Daddy today?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella poked intently at a very suspicious ant hill in the backyard.

Gabriella squatted for a better view of the tiny creatures, "Uh huh. Me and Mommy had breakfast with him." She stuck out her finger, and one solitary ant crawled to her wrist before she swatted it away. "Looky," Gabriella instructed, remembering the green bracelet that decorated her wrist, "the nurse gave it to me."

Troy stared at her outstretched arm, a hospital bracelet hanging loosely from it, "Cool! Can I wear it?" He reached for it, but Gabriella jerked her arm away violently.

"No. It's mine and it matches my daddy's. He said that it means we are always together."

Troy nodded, but his mind was whirring. Curiously, he asked his friend, "Why does your daddy live at the hospital, Gabirella."

"That's not my name!" Suddenly upset, and never mind she couldn't pronounce his name correctly, Gabriella pushed Troy away, "My daddy does not live at the hospital," she crossed her arms defensively and continued yelling at Troy, "Mommy said he lives with us, in our hearts."

"Troy, Gabriella?" Sara Bolton's voice filled the air. She had heard shouting, "is everything all right?"

"I want my mommy," Gabriella wailed desperately. Her little body shook frantically, "Where is my mommy?"

Sara knelt, trying to bring Gabriella closer, "Sweetheart, don't you want to play with Troy some more?" Sara felt Troy's little hands cling to the back of her shirt. She could feel him trembling. Sara stroked Gabriella's dark curls, but instantly Gabriella's hands pushed her away.

"No," she spoke definitively, "I want my mommy and daddy; not you."

"You don't want to play with Troy some more?" Sara asked again, a poor attempt to calm the little girl.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't like Choy anymore."

Sara's mouth hung open. The four-year-old's statement was like a blow to her stomach, knocking the breath right out of her. Who wouldn't like her son? How dare Gabriella say she didn't like Troy? And for a split second, Sara Bolton was angry with the little girl, but she quickly recomposed herself, "Why don't you like Troy anymore, Gabriella?"

She sniffed and cried, rubbing her pink nose, "My daddy doesn't live at the hospital."

She sounded so pitiful it nearly broke Sara's heart. She understood now, "Well, of course not."

"Choy said he did."

That is why she was so upset. It finally clicked. Sara pulled Gabriella toward her, "He didn't mean it, sweetie. He just didn't know."

Gabriella cried into Sara's warm chest, her tiny hands balled into fists.

"Gabirella," came Troy's timid voice. He cuddled next to her, against his mother's chest, and touched Gabriella's defensive hand. His finger rubbed her green hospital bracelet slowly. With sincere blue eyes, Troy peered at Gabriella, "I'm sorry." He leaned closer, pressing his wet lips to the space between Gabriella's eyes, "please play with me."

Sara touched her sweet little boy's hair and held each child protectively, while listening to the exchange.

"So you don't think my daddy lives at the hospital?"

"No. He lives in your heart," Troy confirmed by placing his hand on the center of her chest.

Gabriella smiled beautifully and took Troy's hand off of her chest. She held his hand firmly in her own, "Let's go play, Choy."

Gabriella lay sucking her thumb. Currently, she was on the floor. The two children were trying to fight sleep as their eyes became heavy. The television emitted soft Italian music as _Lady_ and _the Tramp_ shared a plate of spaghetti. Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes blinked closed, only to open several long seconds later. He watched as this pattern occurred several more times. Finally, his childish mind registered what this meant. _Gabriella was ready to go night-night too._

"Gabirella," he tugged at her arm, "get up."

"Choy, no." She persisted.

Regardless of her persistence, Troy pulled Gabriella to her feet, and they walked to the sofa. One throw blanket covered them simultaneously.

"Night," Troy yawned before the soft sound of breathing filled the room, their movie long forgotten.

"Oh, yeah," Sara spoke to her husband over the phone, "they're fine now. Troy just hit a sensitive nerve with her." Sara smiled over the phone, "You should see them, Jack. It's so cute, and our son is just the sweetest little thing in the world," she cooed.

She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she searched the cabinets for tea, "Mmhmm," she began to boil water, "They played all day, until the sun was setting in fact…," a pause, "watching a movie." Sara laughed into the receiver, "I know, I know," as if her husband could see her, she nodded, "but I thought it'd be okay if, for just tonight, there was no bedtime. They're having so much fun; I couldn't spoil it."

She worked on making tea as she listened to her husband talk.

"No," she drawled out the word in response, "they are not, in fact, fussy yet." There was a long pause, followed by a faint giggle on Sara's part, "Okay. I'll see you soon, then. Love you too." She hung up the telephone, a silly grin painted across her face. Finally, pulling herself from the reverie, Sara walked into the living room, "Troy, Gabriella, is the movie over?" She realized, as she entered the room, that their movie was long forgotten, and both children were fast asleep. Gabriella was still sucking her thumb, and Troy's hair fell across his forehead. Sara smiled. Her son needed a hair cut.

"Mommy," Gabriella called, "it's time to go see Daddy." She buckled her white sandals all by herself and stood up.

"Yes, honey," Elena was just in the next room, "I know that, but Mommy isn't quite ready yet."

Gabriella let out an audible whine, the sound right before a skin crawling cry, "But Mommy! We need to go now!"

"Gabriella Elena-Marie Montez," Gabriella's big brown eyes met her mother's upset face. She was in trouble when her full name was used, "We will leave when I say we leave. Your daddy knows to expect us, and young lady," she chastised her daughter, "do not ever yell like that again."

Elena's voice softened and she knelt to Gabriella's level, "Honey, I know you're excited to see Daddy. I'm excited too, but you cannot yell like that when you don't get something you want. It isn't how things work, and it isn't nice to yell or tell people what to do. You understand that don't you, baby?"

Gabriella's lower lip was pushed out, and her big brown eyes showed remorse, "Yes, Mommy." She nodded.

"Good," Elena stood and took Gabriella's hand into her own, "now let's go see Daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Gabriella ran, despite the nurse's warning, and leapt into her father's arms.

"Hi, mi hija," he kissed her face all over and hugged her tightly, "I've missed my baby."

Gabriella cuddled awkwardly against her father, careful of his various tubes and wires, "I missed you too."

Elena spoke, "She sang the whole car ride here, Antonio; in Spanish, just like you taught her."

Antonio chuckled, "That's my girl. Still got your bracelet?"

"Yes," she displayed her wrist, "I colored you a picture, Daddy."

"You did?!" His voice oozed amazement.

From her seat in the corner of the room, Elena fought tears, "Here, Gabi," she dug the picture out of her bag, and she handed it to her lovely little girl. It was a blue tiger immersed in a vividly colored jungle.

"I love it, baby. Blue is my favorite color."

Gabriella beamed, "I know."

For nearly two more hours Gabriella talked about _everything_. From the butterfly tattoo on her belly that wouldn't scrub off; to the bird that swooped down and stole her favorite purple ribbons off the back porch; to her pre-kindergarten teacher, Miss Lindsey, who was getting married, and how she got to be one of the flower girls. Eventually, Gabriella tired herself to sleep.

Antonio could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of her little chest. Elena gently lifted Gabriella, after kissing her husband for a long time, "I'll bring her back tomorrow.

Antonio reached up to touch Elena's teary face, "I love you. Gabriella is beautiful, mi amor, and she is getting so big."

Elena, quite awkwardly, and with a bit of difficulty, laid Gabriella back down and climbed into bed with them, "I wish you could see her outside. She's amazing, Antonio. Such a fearless little thing and so sweet."

He kissed Elena's quivering lips, "She's just like you, then."

She scoffed, "Me? Fearless? Antonio, I'm scared all the time. I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she started crying.

"Hey," he whispered, "I'm here for you…always. No matter what happens."

"Mommy," came a small voice between the two adults, "why are you crying?"

She lied, "I'm no crying, sweetheart."

Gabriella mumbled, her eyes still closed, "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We just have to go home, and Mommy doesn't want to leave Daddy."

"We can just stay here with Daddy forever," Gabriella suggested.

Antonio then spoke, "No, mi hija, you can't. You have to go home sometime, and you have to play, and grow big, and be happy."

"Okay, Daddy."

Elena stood, "C'mon, Gabriella," she held out her hand for Gabriella to take.

"Te quiero, princesa," Antonio kissed her multiple times, "Buenos noches."

Gabriella hugged and kissed him, "Te quiero, Daddy."

"Choy," came the timid voice.

Troy lifted his head from the pillow. Gabriella was illuminated by the hallway light that Troy's mother always left on for him. She was tiny and frightened.

"Choy," Gabriella cried his name once more.

He crawled from his race car bed, walking towards Gabriella, "What's wrong, Gabirella?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Troy stood staring at a teary Gabriella. Her breathing was irregular, and she whimpered sadly. He pulled her toward his bed, wrapping an arm around her in a shy hug.

Gabriella snuggled deeply into his side, "I miss my mommy and daddy."

She had been at Troy's house for a week, something she normally would have loved; this time was different, however. This time it broke her fragile heart to be away from her parents.

Troy felt her warm tears soak into his shirt, "Don't cry, Gabirella." He hugged her less timidly, "it's okay."

Neither child fully understood what was happening in their lives, but in the small hours of night, in one another's embrace, they knew something was changing. As Troy hugged his favorite friend he didn't realize that these were the defining moments of their friendship, their lives together. Silently, he touched his chubby fingers to her wet cheek. Gabriella didn't realize that Troy's gentle demeanor was something she would look forward to for the rest of her life. All they knew was that life would never be the same for either of them.

After minutes of silence, Troy gathered the courage to speak, "Why did your mommy let you stay at my house all week?"

Gabriella's body shook slightly against his side, and with uncommon wisdom, she spoke, "Because she's sad that Daddy went to heaven. Since she's sad she can't make me breakfast, or brush my hair, or read me bedtime stories. She's too sad to be my mommy right now."

"Are you too sad to be my friend right now?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Never ever," Gabriella ran her fingers slowly over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

September, 12 years old

Young Gabriella propelled herself forward, arms outstretched defensively. With an _oomph _she ran straight into his stomach. He landed on the soft carpet. Gabriella sat on his chest and pinned his arms down with her knobby knees.

Her face was a furious red, "You take it back! Take it back right now, Troy Bolton!" the thirteen year old girl had tears in her eyes as she screamed and hit Troy's chest.

"What," the words came out roughly, "did I say?" They were in Troy's basement-"_Go watch a movie or play pool, sweetie." Elena had suggested. "You don't want to listen to adults talk-_Gabriella had loved the idea of coming to the basement. She had jumped at the suggestion; she wanted Troy alone, where she could murder him in peace.

She punched him forcefully. She didn't care that he was already wheezing, "You stupid jerk. Take. It. Back." The words threatened death. She channeled all of her heartbreak into anger as she continued to pummel her once-upon-a-friend. He wasn't her friend anymore. He had made sure of that, and she wanted him to know that she knew.

Troy groaned at the force behind her once delicate fists. His breath was caught in his throat, "What? Take what back?"

Gabriella pulled his hair taught, and he yelped. "Shut up," she warned, "someone will hear you."

Troy stared at his friend. She was losing her mind! She had already lost it! She told him to take it back, but when he spoke she told him to shut up. He couldn't win. The once sweet and innocent Gabriella Montez, the girl who was beautiful in everything she did, was now scary to Troy, "How am I supposed to be quiet when you're trying to kill me?!" he protested helplessly, "Why are you trying to kill me, Brie?"

Gabriella growled and narrowed her eyes viciously.

"Do you, like, hate me or something?" he asked.

She stood up, and Troy was surprised as air rushed into his lungs. She kicked him before walking to the nearby couch.

With much caution, Troy walked towards Gabriella, "What did I do?"

"Get away from me," she warned as soon as Troy approached her.

"Why? Gabriella, you have to talk to me."

"Go talk to Chad," Gabriella suggested, "you two seem to be pretty good buddies as of late."

"Gabriella, this has nothing to do with Chad. Tell me what I did." Troy demanded; he was becoming just as upset with her as she was with him. He couldn't fix it if she wouldn't talk.

"Yes, it does. I heard you talking to Chad and some of your other _friends_," she used her slender fingers to emphasize the word before standing and walking to the pool table. She examined the cue ball as if it were an alien object. For a second Troy thought she might turn and hurl it at him, but she placed it back on the table and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

Troy watched intently. He was beginning to think she _really had _lost her mind, "So what?" he joined her at the pool table. He attempted to take the cue ball as she had, but her scrutinizing hands pulled it away instantly, "I'm not allowed to have other friends?" he asked.

"You can have all the friends you want, Troy Bolton, because as of now you no longer have me."

Troy was completely baffled. He still had no idea why she was so angry, "Brie?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hang on," he was becoming increasingly aggravated with the girl he had just hours ago called _best friend_. "What's wrong with you?" Troy ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He picked up two pool sticks, silently handing one to Gabriella, which she reluctantly took. He arranged the balls, and she went first.

"I already told you," Gabriella huffed after watching the yellow striped ball slide easily into a corner pocket. "I heard you talking to them."

"And?" Troy noticed her biting her lower lip. Before taking his own shot. Missing the solid purple ball on purpose. He had already decided that today he would let Gabriella win.

She pushed some hair behind her ear, and her teeth began to bear angrily into the soft flesh of her bottom lip, "And you told them I wasn't pretty." She stared straight into his eyes once she took her shot, sending a ball dangerously close to the hand Troy had rested on the side of the table.

Crap. Troy had said that. He remembered, but he hadn't meant it.

"You told them I was annoying as hell and that you were only friends with me because your parents made you." When she looked away her long hair fell back to its original place, creating a dark curtain. Troy didn't need to see her face to know that she was trying hard not to cry.

"Is all that true, Troy?" She asked but didn't expect an answer. She knew Troy well enough to know that he wouldn't say anything until she was done; and she certainly was not done.

"When they asked if there was anything about me that you did like you said, 'If you can get past her flat chest and know-it-all personality, she has a pretty cute butt in a bikini.' "

"Brie," he didn't know what to say. He looked at her with regretful eyes.

She laid down her pool stick and sat down on the floor, "I never knew you could be so cruel. When girls used to pick on me you said I was better than that, and you would protect me if they tried anything. I never knew I'd need to be protected from you too." The words were not angry. They were so laced with hurt that Troy's own heart constricted at hearing them. His sweet, kind best friend sat on the floor with tears on her face and a crushed heart. It was all his fault.

His jaw tensed at the statement. He sat down, leaving just a bit of space between himself and Gabriella. In a lame attempt he apologized, "I'm sorry. Gabriella, I really do love you. You're my only forever friend." She had called him that once when they were eight. She'd made him a birthday card and a cake, each with _forever friend _written on them. She had said it was more permanent than best friend, because sometimes those changed, but that forever always meant the same thing. She had told him that life would change, but their friendship wouldn't. It would last forever.

When Gabriella didn't respond, Troy began to fidget nervously. He pulled at his sleeves. He wanted so badly to touch Gabriella's own shaking hands. She had never been so silent, but, then again, he had never been so mean. He didn't mean it. Really, he didn't. If anyone should know how much he loved her, it was her. She meant everything to him. He didn't care that she didn't quite burst out of her tops, and he marveled at her vast knowledge. He snuck a glance at her; she was using her sleeve as a tissue.

"Why did you say it?" She met his blue eyes, "You've been pretending to be my friend since we were four?" Gabriella knew he hadn't. She just didn't understand why he would tell other people that. As much as he'd hurt her, she believed him when he said that she was his forever friend. She couldn't back out of forever, but she needed to know why he had hurt her so very badly.

Her questions completely broke him, "No. Never. I love being your friend, Gabriella. I love everything about you. I've always loved everything about you. Since the day you touched that dead lizard I've been hooked." He slid his hand to hers, brushing their pinky fingers together. Gabriella didn't jerk away as their skin contacted. Instead, she stretched out her hand so that they could lace their fingers together. Troy gladly obliged the action, relishing in the feeling of her warm hand.

He sighed, a defeated man, "I don't know why I said it. Because I'm stupid," he looked at her. Her heartache was evident, "I didn't mean any of it. I just…I just, I guess, I just wanted some guy friends for once."

"You can't have me and guy friends?"

Troy scooted closer to her. He turned his body toward her and his free hand found the soft spot on her arm-the spot right above her elbow; the spot he loved to run his fingers over- "That's not it," his voice was almost a whisper now as he looked into his favorite brown eyes. It's just that when they asked about you I tried to tell the truth, but they liked the lies better. They laughed, and it was easier for me to see myself as one of them when they got a kick out of something I said."

Gabriella nodded sadly, turning her body more fully towards Troy, "So you threw our friendship under the bus." It wasn't a question. She let go of his hand, but he grasped it tightly and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll fix it. I promise."

"I hope so, but I don't know if you can. I'm so hurt, Troy."

"Dude, dude!" Chad shoved Troy, "Here she comes; it's Montez." Troy turned to see Gabriella walking into the school. She offered him a shy smile as she made her way to her locker, and she instinctively clutched at the necklace she was wearing. Troy had spent all weekend making it up to her. He had watched girlie movies, listened to girlie gossip, and even let her give him a girlie makeover. For her, he hadn't minded; he had to make sure she knew that she was important to him. He had also held her hand, and spent the afternoon in the library – one of her favorite spots, certainly not his. He had braved the mall with her, and he had planned an apology picnic. He would do anything for her. He had even given her a gift.

_ "Hey Brie?" Troy was currently sitting with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, Gabriella behind him with a pair of scissors._

_ "Yeah?" She snipped a piece of longish hair at the nape of his neck. Troy wasn't worried as she trimmed his hair. She had actually done it several times before. She was good. It saved his parents money on a barber, and it saved his hair from his mother's feeble attempts._

_ "I got you something."_

_ Her eyes lit up. She laid the scissors down and walked around to stand in front of Troy, "Ooh! What is it, Troy?"_

_ "Well," he smirked at the look on her face, "don't get too excited. I didn't really spend money on it. It's actually something my grandma got me. I really like it, but I think I'd like it better on you." He fished something out of his pocket as Gabriella waited patiently, "Don't think I'm just re-gifting it, because I really do think you'll like it. Plus, this way everyone will know that you are my forever friend."_

_ She smiled sweetly and settled herself onto his lap, "What is it, Troy?"_

_ "Hold up your hair," he instructed. Gabriella did as she was told, and she felt Troy's warm hands graze her neck as he fastened a necklace._

_ She looked in the mirror and smiled before encasing Troy in a hug, " A 'T' as in Troy? I love it."_

_ Troy hugged her back, "I'm glad."_

Troy still had some making up to do.

Chad and several others laughed at Gabriella's back, "Man, she has no idea you can't stand her."

Troy's stomach fell to his feet. He looked over at Gabriella. She was wearing a pink ribbon as a headband and jeans with holes in the knees. Her shirt was white with a design that matched the color of her ribbon. Troy noticed she had new shoes as well. Most importantly, he saw the way her fingers played with the piece of jewelry around her neck. She looked so innocent and so wonderful; she was his best friend and he would prove it. Without acknowledging Chad, or anyone else for that matter, Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey," he smiled at her genuinely, his braces sparkling ever so slightly, "you look nice today." He twirled one of her long curls around his fingers. She had decided to grow her hair out long again, like when they were little. It was almost to her waist now, and Troy liked how curly it was.

A blush crept up her neck, and Troy smiled as she spoke, "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek in appreciation for his compliment. Then she noticed the stares, "Troy, they're all looking at us," she motioned to Chad and the other guys.

Troy shrugged, "It's the perfect time to introduce you, then." Tentatively, Troy laced his fingers with Gabriella's, a feeling he found he rather liked. Her hands were soft and small in his. He led her to the group of boys stationed around his locker. The blush on Gabriella's face growing an increasingly deep shade of crimson.

"Guys," Troy held her hand a little tighter, "this is Gabriella, and despite what I said the other day, she is my very best friend. She's awesome."

Gabriella gave a shy smile, "Hi."

Troy introduced them, pointing in turn to each boy, "This is Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kevin, and Matt." His heart was pounding as everyone stood, analyzing the opposite sex.

"Nice shoes," Zeke finally spoke, pointing at Gabriella's purple converse.

Immediately, her face erupted in a glowing smile, a smile contagious to everyone around her, "Thank you," her voice was sweet and sincere, "it took forever to find purple ones."

"Dude!" Jason exclaimed, "How could you lie about not liking her? She's awesome."

Troy scratched the back of his neck, and his hand became sweaty in Gabriella's, but she just smiled up at him, "Yeah, she is."

"He's dumb sometimes," Gabriella jokingly supplied, "He doesn't know how truly amazing I am," she giggled, and the group laughed as well.

"Wanna have lunch with us today, Gabriella," Zeke asked. Gabriella immediately liked him. Automatically, he seemed the sweetest of them all.

"Only if I can have some of the cookies you are always passing out," Gabriella countered, "They look really yummy."

"Of course! You can have one now if you'd like. I love to bake. My parents own a restaurant." Zeke pulled out a tupperware dish and opened it for Gabriella.

"Thank you, Zeke. I'd love to have lunch with you all. I should go grab my books for class now, though. It was nice to meet everyone." She waved and went back to her locker.

"Troy, she is so nice." Zeke complimented as everyone else agreed.

"She's really pretty too." Chad grinned, goading Troy just for the heck of it.

"Hands off my best friend." Troy warned with a smile that showed he knew Chad was not romantically interested in Gabriella. "Glad you guys like her. She's pretty great."


	3. Chapter 3

May, 14 years old

"Montez." Mrs. Darbus was taking role. "Montez? Mr. Bolton, where is your partner in crime? It's unlike her to be tardy."

"Uhh...she isn't here today, Mrs. D."

"And why not? She's one of my choir soloists, and we have rehearsal today." Mrs. Darbus's tone pissed Troy off. Every teacher knew that Gabriella never missed class. She'd even come to school the week she lost her voice and was recovering from pink eye. Gabriella only missed school once a year, and Troy always wished that he could miss that same day with her. She'd called him this morning, insisting that he not come.

XXX

_ "Troy?"_

_ "Hey, Brie," he soothed at hearing her voice, knowing what today was. "I'll be over in an hour. Should I bring anything?"_

_ "No." She was quiet for a moment. "I want you to go to school today. I'll need you to gather my assignments. Mom already called the school to let them know that you would."_

_ "Babes," he was hurt by her words. Her pain was his pain, and he wished to be with her. Misery loves company. "We can have someone else get your assignments. I don't want you to be alone."_

_ "But I _want _to be alone, Troy," her words were broken and soft. "I need to be alone this time. I have a lot of processing to do. I've never done this by myself. You understand, don't you?"_

_ "I understand. I just hate that you'll be spending the whole day by yourself. Are you sure you'll be all right?"_

_ He heard her smile into the phone. "I'll be fine. Mom's arranged for someone to drive me around today. I think I'll visit his favorite places and his grave."_

_ "Okay. I'll come see you after?"_

_ "I'd like that."_

XXX

"Mr. Bolton, I've asked you a question. Why is Miss Montez not gracing us with her presence today? We have a very rigorous rehearsal scheduled."

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Darbus," he lied. "She never misses, though, so I'm sure it's much more important than choir rehearsal." His voice feigned concern in an effort to hide how passive aggressive his words truly were. The whole situation was really starting to piss him off. For god's sake, Gabriella was allowed to miss school without being dealt the third degree.

"Very well," Mrs. Darbus clipped, "we will just have to trek through the perilous journey that is show business without her."

Troy rolled his eyes before zoning out completely. He understood Gabriella's need to grieve her father's death alone. She was right. She had never done it alone. Someone was always with her. Usually her mother stayed home from work and Troy came over. They would all look at old photos of Antonio Montez, and Gabriella's mother would tell them stories about her belated husband. Each time it was a new story, and this seemed to have a cathartic effect for the elder Montez. It was like sharing her love for her husband through storytelling was her means of grieving. Mrs. Montez would tell a story, becoming completely entranced in the memory, and when it was over she would smile just as beautifully as Troy had witnessed Gabriella smile. She would pat Troy's hand, and she would kiss Gabriella's forehead before taking her leave to the kitchen. In there she would bake.

Troy never saw what happened before and after he was with Gabriella and Mrs. Montez, but from what he witnessed, this is all it really took for Mrs. Montez to be okay. He imagined that she had a private set of photos that she would look at in the quiet of her own room once Gabriella was asleep. He imagined that she would shed silent tears for the man she loved. He imagined she would grieve the fact that Mr. Montez would never witness how amazing his daughter was. Of course, he didn't know this for sure, but from what he knew of Elena Montez she liked for people to think she was stronger than she was. This was much the opposite of her sensitive daughter. On this particular day each year, Gabriella didn't have much control over her tears. They seemed to come forth unexpectedly and with a vengeance, doubling her small frame over with grief. Grief in realizing that she would never know her father apart from four years and countless stories. He would become an oral history for her own children, a legend of old. He would be larger than life and never tangible to anyone, but especially never to Gabriella.

She always mourned quietly. Even when the pain was enough to immobilize her, her tears flowed without much sound. She choked back air in an attempt to breathe through her heartache, but she never wailed. Troy remembered that he had not known she was crying until he had turned to ask her if she wanted ice cream. She had been clutching her stomach, tears making tracks down her flushed cheeks. Troy had wrapped his arms around her and led her to the sofa, but it had taken the soft words and kisses of her mother to bring her back to reality. That moment had terrified him. He had never seen Gabriella so hurt. They were nine when that happened.

Since then, Troy had learned how to hold Gabriella through her panic attacks. Most of the time he left it to Mrs. Montez. After all, she was Gabriella's mother, and she had a very distinctive way of cooing to her daughter that brought her back to reality relatively quickly. However, in moments when Mrs. Montez was not available, Troy had learned the science of hugging Gabriella Montez. When they were children it had been different than it was now, which was strange to Troy. Mrs. Montez always held Gabriella the same way. She stroked her daughter's hair, and kissed her forehead. All the while, whispering sweet things into her ear. Each time it was like magic. Gabriella would look up at her mother and snuggle a bit closer to her, mumbling a "thank you." Troy had never been able to hold Gabriella in this way. Maybe it was too maternal. When they were children, Gabriella had required bone-crushing, sloppy hugs from her favorite friend. Troy would almost attack her with hugs. He would hold her, squishing her just enough for her to know that he was near. Eventually Gabriella would calm down and little girl giggles would escape her mouth before she offered Troy a "thanks." Once they became teens it was different. He didn't know when it became different, but now he held her more intimately. His embrace was gentle, and he spoke to her quietly, telling her all the things she had done that would make her father proud. He was bigger than Gabriella now, so it was easy to pull her into his arms and hold her against his chest. She fit snuggly against him as they sat on the sofa. He would run his fingers through her hair as he spoke to her. That was the science of Gabriella now.

XXX

School stretched on at a tortuously slow pace, but Troy was thankful for free period. It had given him time to call Mrs. Montez. He needed her help.

XXX

"_Gabriella, darling, it's Mom. I'm just calling to let you know that I will be a bit late getting home from work. It won't be any later than seven, though. I'm so sorry I won't be home when you arrive. It's strange that I'm having to stay later than usual, but it appears there was a big guffaw with the travel plans of one of our clients, so I'm auditing. Anyway, you probably aren't interested in all the details. Just know that I'll be home as soon as possible – even if I don't finish. I've spoken with Troy already. He has assured me that he will take excellent care of you until I get home. My card is in the top drawer of the kitchen cabinet farthest to the left. Use it to order food. I love you, my sweet girl. Bye."_

Gabriella listened to the voicemail her mother had left her. She was never late home from work. She made it a priority to always be home at the same time Gabriella was home from school. It was strange that she was staying late today. However, she didn't question it too much. She was a bit disappointed that her mom wouldn't be home to share stories with, but on this day, Troy was a good alternative. Gabriella was sitting in the back of the car her mother had arranged for her. She had turned her phone off for the day, but since she was on her way home she turned it back on. Troy had texted her five times. A good record for him. Usually he was with her on this day. She was impressed that he had managed to control himself enough to only text her five times.

"Miss Montez," her thoughts were interrupted by the man driving. He was a tall, graying man with green eyes that looked sad to Gabriella.

"Yes?"

"We're here. Do you need help carrying anything inside?"

"No, I've only got the one bag. Thank you for driving me around today."

"Of all the people I've chauffeured, you are one of my favorites, little Miss Montez. Your mother being the other of my favorites."

Gabriella offered him a smile and a wave before exiting the car and walking up the stretch of sidewalk that led to her home.

XXX

Troy had meticulously spent the past two hours arranging everything perfectly for Gabriella. When he had called Mrs. Montez, she had told him that Gabriella would be home around 5:30. It was 5:15 and he had just heard a car door close. He really hoped that she would be excited for what he'd done. He had even arranged for Mrs. Montez to give them a little time alone before coming home. She had thought it was a wonderful idea, and that Gabriella would love it. Mrs. Montez knew her daughter pretty well, so Troy was hopeful.

As he heard her insert her key into the lock he rushed to the door, beating her to it. She jumped back at his sudden appearance.

"Sorry, Brie. I didn't mean to scare you." He took her backpack from her and hoisted it onto his own shoulder, not questioning why she had it.

"It's all right. My mom left me a voicemail saying you would be here."

"Listen, I have a surprise for you, but I need you to close your eyes for it."

"Troy," she cocked her head to the side before affectionately reaching out to stroke the hair behind his ear. She sighed softly, "Can my surprise wait? I kind of just want to sit on the couch with you and order Chinese."

"Long day?" he pulled her into his embrace.

"You could say that."

"Let's go in, then." They walked into the house, but Troy didn't flip the light switches. Gabriella verbally questioned him with the lift of an eyebrow, but he just shrugged and grinned.

"Troy, I'm going to break my neck." She stopped walking. "You know how much clutter my mom leaves around the entry way."

"Brie, please humor me and just keep walking. I'll catch you if you fall."

"You're standing behind me." The skepticism dripped from her words.

"Fine. Give me your hand. We'll walk _together_."

"Then you'll just pull me down if you trip, or I'll pull you down if – " She stopped talking when they reached the living room. She turned to Troy, laughing and bursting with excitement, "You built me a fort out of sheets and twinkle lights?! Troy, this is amazing. You are amazing." Her voice became quiet and her eyes soft, "Thank you. Thank you so much"

He shrugged, "You know I'd do anything for you. And I know today is a hard day for you. I wanted to do something special. C'mon, we'll go in and you can tell me about all the places you went today."

They crawled through, Gabriella giggling the whole way as she tried to figure out which direction would lead her to the center. Once there she kissed Troy's cheek at seeing what he had created. It looked like every blanket and pillow in her home was now creating the floor of her special fort. She flopped down beside Troy as he produced a pint of ice cream and a spoon for her.

"You know me too well." She repositioned herself to cuddle into his side.

"I do indeed."

XXX

The pair spent the next few hours talking about Gabriella's day and eating the food that they had ordered. Once Mrs. Montez arrived the ritual of sharing photos and stories began, Gabriella more than happy to sit next to her mother and listen to all the wonderful things she had to say about the late Mr. Montez. Troy didn't listen to the stories. Instead he watched the two Montez women. He became absorbed in their dynamic. In the love that they had for one another. Gabriella still looked at her mother the way she had when she was a little girl, eyes full of wonder and admiration, but the way Mrs. Montez looked at Gabriella was different. She saw her tiny daughter growing into the beautiful young woman that Troy had loved for so long. Mrs. Montez looked at Gabriella longer than she had once before. She stared at her, as if imagining her daughter's life ahead, and as she finished a story about a hike she and Mr. Montez had taken when she was thirty-two weeks pregnant she patted Gabriella's hand, "In that moment I don't think either of us could have ever imagined how blessed we would be to have you as our daughter, Gabi. I wish I could see his face when he looks down upon you. I know he would be as captivated by you as I am."

**Sorry it's short. It's certainly not my favorite, but grad school is keeping me busy so I wanted to post something ASAP since I never know when I'll be able to post again. You've been so patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

June, 15 years old

The sun was setting as Troy and Gabriella walked through the park. They had spent many days together in this park. They had so many memories here. It was where Gabriella had pushed Sharpay Evans down for teasing her about not having any friends. Gabriella had pointed out that Troy was her friend, and so was Chad. At this, Sharpay had said Troy and Chad were only friends with her because she had a trampoline. Gabriella pushed her and said she was dumb, because she too had a trampoline, but Troy and Chad weren't _her_ friend.

It was where Troy had tried skateboarding, only to end up with a broken arm. It was where much of their lives had happened. It was where their lives were continuing to happen. Troy was itching to hold Gabriella's hand as they walked through the deserted park as dusk began to settle. To keep his hands busy, he leaned down. Picking up a dandelion growing at the edge of the sidewalk, he smiled cheekily before handing it over to Gabriella.

"Gee, thanks," she tucked the little flower behind her ear. She happily plucked another flower and stuck it behind Troy's ear.

"Hey," he chuckled, removing the dandelion, "guys do not put little yellow flowers behind their ears." He handed it back to her.

Persistently, she stuck it in his hair again, "Well, that's okay, because dandelions are weeds. And besides, I know you will wear it for me."

Troy shoved her lightly, playfully, "That's a dirty trick, Gabriella Montez. Guys don't put weeds that look like flowers in their hair." He rephrased before tossing the plant to the ground. He watched her pout for a couple of seconds before he sighed. He picked up the dandelion and stuck it behind his ear.

Gabriella giggled, then linked her arm with Troy's, bringing him closer. She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining, "Looks better on me anyway." She took it from behind his ear and placed it in her hair with the other one.

"It does," he agreed, "You look very pretty, even with weeds in your hair." He kissed her forehead.

Gabriella was still snuggled against his side as they continued walking. She could feel the beginning of strong muscles in his upper arm "You've been working out," she slid her fingers slowly down his arm.

"Girls like a buff man." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Man?" she questioned, "Troy you're fifteen."

"Yeah, and if my family was Jewish that would mean I've been a man for two years."

She laughed. He had a point, "But, Troy, you aren't Jewish."

"But if I was."

"Well, are you too much of a man to swing with me?" she was drawing tiny circles on his bicep as she spoke.

Gabriella's hands were soft and her gentle ministration was proving a distraction. The heat of her fingertips on his bare arm was making it very difficult to pay attention to the words that left her mouth, "Huh? Uh, I mean, yeah. Wait, I mean no. No, I'm not too much of a man to go swing with you."

"Good," Gabriella smiled widely, biting down on her inferior lip. She let go of Troy and dashed off.

Troy raced after her. She was faster than he remembered, "Brie, when did you get so fast?!"

He watched as she glanced back at him, yelling for him to hurry up. Troy finally caught up to her once she was situated in a swing, "Took you long enough." She joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Want me to push you?"

She nodded eagerly, and Troy walked behind her. He began to push her gently, "How long do you want to stay, Brie? It's getting dark."

"Just a little longer," she sighed dreamily, looking up. She saw a few starts dotting the increasingly dark sky, "I just really love it here. It feels so good outside, and I love the park." Without warning, she jumped from the swing and turned to face Troy. She didn't say a word; she just cocked her head to the side and considered him.

"What?" as soon as he asked it, he could almost see Gabriella retreat into herself. He knew she was blushing, even though it was too dark to really see the rosy color her cheeks inevitably had.

"Troy?" she approached him timidly. She pushed some of her hair out of her face, her hand lingering behind her ear. It always fascinated him when she became like this, when she became shy with him. She seemed to alternate between bouts of silly exuberance and sweet shyness. Troy liked both aspects of her personality. Gabriella was a multifaceted girl, and each facet was worth Troy's exploration.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Gabriella finally asked. Her voice was a whisper as she stood in front of her best friend.

Troy shrugged, "Five or six, but none of them were ever that great…never real kisses. It was just mostly, like, spin the bottle or dumb stuff like that." He was looking down at her. She was becoming quite a few inches shorter than him. She had a look in her eyes that he had never seen. She was contemplating something, but she was also scared, "What's this about, Brie?"

She looked away, but he cupped her face in his hands, offering her a smile of reassurance, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

At last, she spoke, "I've never kissed anyone. Is that bad, Troy? Am I not pretty? I feel like there must be something wrong with me."

He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "You're the most beautiful person I know. I could never think anything is wrong with you. I don't think anyone else could either. I think you are..." He paused searching for the word in her eyes. "I think that you are quintessential, Gabriella Montez. People are intimidated by how wonderful you are." His words were honest enough to make Gabriella look away in modesty.

Gabriella didn't meet his eyes, "You were going to wear dandelions behind your ear from me. You couldn't tell me I was ugly and undesirable even if you wanted to do so."

"Hey," his voice was soft, "come here." He wrapped his arms around her protectively, "you don't really believe that something is wrong with you, do you?"

She shrugged in his embrace.

"I promise you that nothing is wrong with you." Troy pulled away just a bit so that he could thumb her cheek. Then he dropped his hand from her face so that he could kiss her there. He felt her move a bit closer to him. She felt so delicate against his own body. When Troy pulled away she was looking at him expectantly but hesitantly. His nose brushed against hers before his lips were pressed to her lips as well. Troy worked his lips gently against Gabriella's mouth, but felt no response at first. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she tasted better than any girl he had ever kissed. As a small gasp escaped her slightly parted her lips, she began to kiss him back. Troy's arms circled Gabriella's waist as their kiss continued. Gabriella's small hands were pressed against Troy's chest. When air became necessity, Troy moved his mouth to her jaw line, letting her catch her breath before taking her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they clung tightly to one another.

Finally, Troy pulled back. His lips tingled as he watched Gabriella.. He watched as her eyes leisurely fluttered opened, and he couldn't help but smile. She leaned her head against him, not willing to look at him just yet.

"That was amazing," he whispered into her hair, his lips brushing the wilted dandelion still behind her ear.

She agreed, "The best first kiss in the world."

He pecked her lips once more, "Best kiss of my life."


	5. Chapter 5

October, 16 years old

Gabriella sat on her bed, knees brought up to her chin. She had been in that particular position for the past half hour. She sniffed and rubbed her teary eyes, smearing more of her makeup, "You're an asshole." The statement was directed at the boy sitting across the room from her, in _her_ swivel chair. His amazing blue eyes glared at her, disgust encompassing him.

"Shut the hell up, Gabriella," he snarled, "just, for once in your life, shut the fuck up."

Her sobs became audible then. He had never yelled at her. He was her best friend and best friends weren't supposed to yell. She buried her face in her knees and cried.

Troy tried to ignore it. Let her cry. He scanned the room, wanting something, anything else to concentrate on. The sounds she elicited were killing him, but damn it, she deserved to cry. His eyes landed on a picture of them as kids. The photo was primarily of Troy's face, still chubby. His eyes were squinted closed in anticipation. Gabriella, he thought, was lovely even as a little girl. Her dark curls hung loosely, and she had her scrawny arms wrapped around Troy's neck; she was kissing him sloppily on the cheek. He remembered the day. They were eight, and Gabriella was leaving for summer camp. Girls only summer camp. Troy had hated that. Eight years later, and she still kissed him goodbye like that every time she went on vacation. The only difference now was that she fit well into his arms and she was shy about it. When they were eight, she had flung herself at him, kissing him with determination. He remembered that their mothers' had laughed at the scene; Elena had captured that kiss in the photograph he was currently staring at. Now, their kisses weren't caught in cute photos, and Gabriella didn't kiss him with determination. She would blush and approach him hesitantly. He knew it was because their parents were always there. It made her nervous. Nonetheless, she would smile at him before burying herself in his chest. She would always whisper how much she would miss him for the week that she and her mother were gone, then she would stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek. Later, when their parents were loading bags into the car, when they could sneak away for a second, Gabriella would kiss him goodbye properly. She always did it the same way. She would run her fingers through his hair, reveling in the feeling of him, then she would peck his lips lightly. Troy always laughed at this kiss and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. They had decided years before that if either of them was leaving for a prolonged period of time they would make their goodbyes meaningful. Morbidly, Troy had asked her once. _What if it's the last time I see you, Brie. It has to last – at least a week_. For this reason, vacations were always bittersweet. He loved kissing Gabriella goodbye, but he hated that it was goodbye. He wondered if they would ever get to a point where they shared kisses without the goodbye.

His concentration was torn from the old memories the photo elicited as something hit his face, leaving quite a sting. The object tumbled down his chest. The _T_ necklace Gabriella had worn everyday since seventh grade was now a tiny pool of silver in Troy's hand.

"Brie! What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"You hate me, so I hate you too." She was still crying.

He exhaled deeply, desperately, "Who said I hate you?"

"You!" She screamed in defeat, "You. Fifteen minutes ago. You said, and I quote, 'Sometimes I hate you.' "

"What the fuck? Gabriella, I'm leaving," he stood, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "Here," Troy threw something at the sobbing girl, "call me when you aren't such a witch."

Troy instantly regretted his words when he saw the look of hurt on her face, "Hey, wait. Brie, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair. "And sorry I threw it at you."

His words stung at her heart, but she ignored it, looking at what had hit her in the side of the neck, "What is it?"

Troy scratched his head at her timid question. His anger seemed to dissipate at her sincere question, "It's, uh, it's a promise ring."

"Promise ring?"

"Yeah," he explained, "I was going to give it to you today, before I knew we would get into a fight. I have a matching one." He held up his right hand.

_Flashback (3 hours earlier)_

_Troy examined the two gold rings he had bought at the mall yesterday. He was nervous about giving one to Gabriella. He didn't even know why. He was never nervous around Gabriella. This was different, however. He had never given her such an important gift. She knew he loved her, and that he wanted them to be friends forever, but he had never said it aloud, or even mentioned it; she just knew. He was going to tell her when he slipped the ring on her finger. He was just going to say it: "Brie, you're my best friend, and I don't ever want to lose you. Promise we'll never lose each other." That is what he would say._

_Troy closed his locker, rings safely in his pocket. School was over, finally, and he was going to wait for Gabriella at her locker. Then, he was going to do it. He wasn't going to think about it at all; he was just going to take her hand and put the ring on her finger. He began to walk in the direction of Gabriella's locker, but when it came into view he stopped. Gabriella was already there…with someone else. Not just someone either. She was with some guy. Troy was close enough to see the pretty sparkle in her brown eyes (the sparkle she usually reserved for him); he was close enough to see Gabriella smile and blush as the guy spoke to her. The guy had said that he thought she looked pretty. Troy had to agree. Gabriella did look pretty, but that didn't give this guy the right to hit on her. He continued to stand awkwardly nearby as Gabriella continued to be swooned. Troy couldn't take it anymore._

_"Hey guys," he approached, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Gabriella looked up at him, her face a warm greeting. With a tinge of possessiveness, Troy brushed some hair out of Gabriella's face._

_"Hi, Troy," she didn't seem to notice the fire in Troy's normally cool blue eyes, "this is Devon. He's in some of my honors classes. Have you met him?"_

_Devon stuck his hand out uneasily, "Hey, Troy. Nice to meet you."_

_"Same." Troy didn't even attempt to shake Devon's hand._

_Gabriella looked up at Troy. He was being rude, "Uhmm," she turned to smile at Devon, "I'll see you later. Thank you for the chemistry notes." She waved and walked away, Troy trailing closely behind._

_"You were really rude, Troy." She stated as they exited East High, "Why were you so mean to Devon?"_

_"Why were you so nice to him?" Troy snapped._

_Gabriella looked up at him, completely perplexed, "Because he's my friend."_

_"Yeah? Well, he isn't my friend. Since when was he your friend anyway? I thought I was your friend."_

_"Just because he isn't your friend doesn't give you permission to be rude, and you are my friend, Troy, but so is Devon. Is there something wrong with that?" Gabriella was becoming defensive. _

_They reached Troy's truck, and Gabriella waited impatiently for him to unlock the doors, "He doesn't seem like such a great friend. He was hitting on you, and you were eating it up."_

_Her voice became soft; she was embarrassed, "I was not 'eating it up,' and he wasn't hitting on me."_

_Troy rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever, Brie."_

_"Troy Bolton, what is wrong with you?" She crossed her arms and huffed, "You're being a real jerk, and I don't understand why."_

_"Just because I don't like your new 'boyfriend' doesn't mean I'm being a jerk."_

_Gabriella turned her attention to the window, "He isn't my boyfriend, and he probably never will be now that he's met my best friend who acted just like a stupid jock." She sounded slightly sad, which pissed Troy off even more. Why would she be upset that Devon wouldn't ask her out?_

_"Not my fault he doesn't like you. Why would you want to date him anyway? He looked like a total loser." Troy knew what he was saying was mean, especially since he knew it wasn't true. Anyone could have seen that Devon liked Gabriella, and if he had met Devon in any other situation he would have never labeled him a loser._

_"He did like me. He's the first guy to ever like me, but you ruined it." Gabriella stated indignantly, "and he isn't a loser. He's really nice. Thanks for scaring him away. When have I ever scared away one of your potential girlfriends?" Gabriella's voice was angry, but her eyes showed lots of hurt._

_"When have my girlfriends ever been nerds?" Troy asked as they pulled into Gabriella's driveway._

_Gabriella's jaw dropped, and her face became red with fury, "If you think he's a nerd, then I am too. And the fact that you are labeling and judging him is really hurtful. I thought you were better than that." She touched his hand hesitantly, "Troy don't you even care that I could have had my first boyfriend?"_

_He didn't say anything. He knew he should, especially since he knew how insecure she was about never having a relationship, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled his hand away. He heard Gabriella inhale slightly. The same sound he had heard before as she was trying not to cry._

_"You can come get your jersey from my room, but then I'd like to be alone." Her voice was deadpan as she exited his truck._

He hadn't ended up leaving. Instead he had tried to pick a fight. He wasn't sure why he was so angry with her, but he was and he wanted to make sure she knew it, so he had purposefully followed her to her room and sat in her computer chair, refusing to leave, and refusing to have a civil conversation. So Gabriella had ended up crying on her bed. She was still looking at him expectantly as he came out of revelry.

"They go on your right ring finger," he told her, realizing that their whole fight was pretty much his fault.

Gabriella slipped it onto the appropriate finger, touching it gingerly, "What do they promise?" Both, at least for now, had forgotten their argument.

Troy shrugged, rubbing the ring on his finger as well, "I don't know."

She looked up at him. Her pretty eyes questioning, almost scared, "Will you promise to always love me…even when you hate me?"

"Yeah," he answered simply and truthfully, "Will you promise that I'll always be your forever friend, even when you have a boyfriend, and he makes you happier than I can? Will you promise that I'll still be the one you call when you're scared on nights your mom isn't home?"

Gabriella sniffed. Her voice was barely a whisper, "Of course." She understood why he was so rude and angry earlier, but, at the same time, she didn't fully understand why he had felt so threatened that it made him into someone she didn't recognize. Still, arms outstretched, she beckoned Troy. Without hesitation, Troy went to her like a puppy to its owner. She hugged him and let him pick her up. Troy placed Gabriella on his lap, and she leaned against his chest as they sat together on the bed.

"Troy," she played with the design on his shirt, "no one will ever be able to make me happier than you. You're my best friend. Who else is ever going to know how to make me feel better on the anniversary of my dad's death? Troy, you mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too, Brie, and I will never really hate you; even if I say the _h _word I will never _ever_ mean it. I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

They were silent for a few minutes, then Gabriella breathed heavily, "You better promise to never call me a witch again," she smacked his chest.

Troy squeezed her tighter, "Okay, I promise. You know I didn't mean it. Don't call me an asshole either...even though it was kind of funny to hear Gabriella Montez curse."

She snuggled against his firm chest, laughing, "I can't promise that, Mr. Bolton."

"What? Why not?" He was completely shocked.

"Because," she began to explain carefully as she caressed his face, "what if I'm hormonal? I can't be held responsible for any expletives that escape my lips at those times," she laced her fingers timidly with his, "and what about in like ten years when I'm pregnant? Most girls want their mom in the delivery room; I want my very best friend." She continued her explanation, "While I'm pushing something this big, out of something this big," she used her hands to illustrate each size, "there is no telling what I'm going to call you."

"You want me in the delivery room while you're all…exposed and stuff?" He asked unsurely.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Troy rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, and she kissed the soft skin behind his ear. "What if your husband minds, though?" He didn't like thinking about the prospect of Gabriella with a husband she would love with all her heart, but he had to accept the fact that eventually it would happen.

"He'll get over it," she spoke definitively.

Troy continued to inquire, "What if my wife minds?"

Gabriella scoffed, "Please. Who is going to marry you?"

Troy pushed her, and she landed backwards on the bed, legs still dangling over his lap. She laughed whole heartedly.

"Troy," she yelped in laughter. He pulled her back to his lap, rolling his eyes. "You know I'm joking," she caressed his cheek, "any girl would be lucky to marry you, Troy Bolton."

Troy pressed his lips quickly to hers, and she smiled before nuzzling her nose to his. They didn't speak. Troy played with Gabriella's fingers while she rested her face deeply into the crook of his neck.

"I love my ring, Troy," she sighed, "and I love you," she looked up as she continued to talk to him, "Promise we'll never fight about stupid stuff again."

"I love you. And I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Are you too sad to be my friend right now?"_

"_Never ever."_

November, 17 years old

Gabriella woke up shaking, terrified that he was gone. As the grip on her hand tightened, she was reassured that he was still there. They were still on the blow-up mattress in the middle of the floor. Her mother was still asleep on the sofa, and Jack Bolton was still asleep in the recliner. No one had wanted to be alone tonight.

"Gabriella," she heard Jack's tired voice rasp. "You okay?"

"I…I was just making sure he was still here," tears stung at the backs of her eyes.

"He isn't going anywhere."

Gabriella began to cry, "I wish I could make it better for him."

"Honey," she looked over to see Jack sit up, propping his elbows on his knees so he could lean forward, "no one can make it better, but if anyone can make it _bearable _it's you."

She nodded and turned onto her side so she could look at Troy. This was the longest he had slept all night, and she assumed it was because he had exhausted himself to the point of passing out.

"Mi hija," Elena mumbled from her spot on the sofa. "Jack is right. Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." From her vantage point, she reached down to stroke Gabriella's hair. "I love you. We all love you."

Gabriella found it strange that they were comforting her. Nevertheless, she was placated enough to close her eyes and listen to Troy's even breaths.

**Two days earlier**

"Where is he?!" Gabriella rushed through the doors, not caring how crazy she looked. She needed to find him. Oh god, how she needed to find him. "Troy?!" She pushed through the throngs of classmates that were populating the waiting area. She looked crazed. She knew it. How could she not? Her long curls whipped around her face and stuck to her wet cheeks. She was terrified. If she was terrified, she couldn't begin to imagine how Troy was feeling. She needed to find him. Where was he? She began to hyperventilate, "I can't…I can't find him. Where is he? Troy?" She asked a red-headed girl on her left. She had never seen her before, and it made her angry that this stranger probably knew where Troy was, but she, his best friend, did not.

"Gabs," Her self-imposed mental torture ended abruptly at the simple call of her name. Chad placed a hand on her shoulder, and he felt how violently she was shaking, "he's over there." He pointed to a corner full of other students, all sitting with Troy, taking up the precious space around him; and for a second, Gabriella was unsure of what to do. Would he want her? But when he looked up, their eyes met, and she knew that she needed him as much as he needed her. He stood up, ignoring those around him, and Gabriella raced into his embrace. She launched into his arms. They clung to one another, Troy breathing in her uniquely Gabriella scent. He'd been taller than her for a while, and it was never more noticeable than now, as she was suspended in the air, feet dangling half a foot from the ground. He held her tightly, and she kissed his neck before whispering a forlorn "sorry" against the same bit of skin.

They both began to sob, Gabriella trying her best to stave her own tears and attend Troy's broken heart, "I'm so sorry, Troy. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. What can I do?" He placed her on the ground, and she held his face in her hands. She wiped his tears with her thumbs. She read everything in his broken blue eyes.

Troy shook his head before bringing Gabriella back into his arms. They stood amidst countless others, just holding one another.

"Honey," Elena interrupted the pair, "Troy's father wants us to come back."

The teens nodded and followed Mrs. Montez into the patients' wing of the hospital. Troy's arm was around Gabriella's shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. Both needed the support as they walked the long stretch of hall.

The next hour was a blur. A blur of doctors, and police officers, and questions, and hand holding. Then it was a stand still. The shrill shriek of a flat heart rate stopped the world from spinning. Jack Bolton threw up, and Troy Bolton broke his knuckles. Elena Montez mentally made a list of all the people she would need to call, and Gabriella Montez watched the boy she loved crumple up in the floor.

XXX

"Mommy," Gabriella finally dared ask. They were waiting in the car as Troy and Jack grabbed their overnight bags. She crawled awkwardly from the backseat into the passenger's seat so that she could be nearer to her mother. "What happened? I know police were saying lots of things, but it was so hard to concentrate."

Elena turned in her seat to face Gabriella, "It's all right, sweetheart, you weren't expected to listen to all that talk." Elena brushed the curls from her daughter's face as she had done so many times before. This time somehow felt different, like this was a defining moment in their lives. Like her daughter had lost some of her innocence. Gabriella had been through this before, but she had been much younger. Elena didn't know how this heartbreak would ultimately affect her sweet, sweet daughter, but she knew that no one would be the same.

Gabriella saw the tumultuous emotions in her mother's equally as brown eyes. She could almost see herself looking back. The only difference was that Gabriella knew what her mother was thinking. She knew how strong her mother was, but she knew how much her mother worried as well.

"I'll be okay, Mommy. We all will. It will take a while, but I think we can do it."

"There's my fearless girl," Elena spoke affectionately. "She was driving back from work, honey, and another car ran a red light. The other driver was going pretty fast, and when she hit Sara's car they both spun. Unfortunately they spun into a telephone pole. Sara's car was wrapped around it, and she suffered lots of internal damage. She also hit her head pretty hard, mi hija."

Both sets of eyes welled and threatened to spill over, but Gabriella nodded nonetheless. "It's not fair, Mommy. They love her so much. We love her so much. It's not fair that bad things happen to the nicest people I know."

"Honey, it sounds like you are blaming yourself. I hope beyond all reason that this is untrue." Elena's heart stopped as she heard her daughter's previous words. When she was a little girl she had asked constantly if her father would have lived if she had behaved better. Elena recalled an instance:

"_Mommy," Gabriella was crying in the dark of her room, "Mommy!"_

"_Baby, I'm here. What's the matter? What happened?" She scooped Gabriella into her arms before snuggling the both of them under the blankets of Gabriella's bed. "Shhh, my baby. Tell me what happened."_

_Gabriella sniffled before snuggling into her mother's warm chest and crying some more, "Daddy died because I was bad." _

"_What?" Elena brought Gabriella's little face up so that they were staring at one another._

"_Daddy died because I was bad. I was bad so God took him away. Mommy, I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, honey," Elena began to cry, "that is so far from the truth. Daddy didn't die because you were bad. Daddy loved you. And I love you. You have never been bad. Daddy died because he was sick."_

"_But I was bad. I didn't eat broccoli when Daddy told me, and I said it in English instead of Spanish even though Daddy said to use Spanish, and I didn't go to the library with you when you asked me to go. I was bad so Daddy got sick. Mommy, I'm sorry!" She wailed, and it caused her mother to cry more as well._

"_Listen to me, Gabriella Elena-Marie Montez. You are the very best daughter in the whole world. You are my whole heart, and I love you so, so much. You have never, ever been bad. You are wonderful. Those things don't make you bad, my baby. You're still learning. You have plenty of time to eat vegetables, and go to the library, and Daddy loved to hear you speak. He didn't really care if it was English or Spanish." Elena kissed her little one several times before continuing._

"_Daddy did not die because you were bad. Daddy was sick. He was sick, because people get sick. You didn't make him sick. Even if you were a very bad girl, that wouldn't make Daddy get sick. People just get sick, honey. It isn't your fault. You are my sweet, good girl and I love you. It would make Daddy very sad if he knew that you thought it was your fault he died."_

"_Okay," Gabriella whimpered. "I didn't make Daddy die?" She asked to make sure._

"_Not at all. He died because people get sick, and sometimes even doctors can't fix them. How about you come sleep in Mommy's bed tonight."_

_Gabriella nodded as she allowed herself to be carried down the hallway.. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, and laid her little head against her mother's chest before closing her eyes. "I love you, Mommy, and I miss Daddy."_

"_I love you too, my Gabriella. I miss Daddy too…every day."_

"I'm not blaming myself," Gabriella assured. She smiled at her mother. "I remember your words from when I was little. You told me it wasn't my fault Daddy died."

"I was remembering that too," Elena admitted. "I'm glad to know you've internalized that."

Gabriella nibbled her lower lip, "We might have to teach Troy and Mr. Bolton that too, though."

Elena agreed, "It's a lesson for everyone." Elena patted Gabriella's hand, "Want to help me with funeral arrangements tomorrow? I'm going to try to convince Jack to just grieve with Troy."

"I can help." Gabriella agreed.

Gabriella had climbed into the back of the car once Troy and Jack Bolton returned. The ride was silent, but Troy had held her hand the whole way.

"Honey," Elena called as they entered the house. Why don't you set up the blow up mattress in the den? I'll make something to eat while you make the sleeping arrangements. Jack, I'll make you some coffee."

Gabriella marveled at her mother's ability to compartmentalize her own hurt as she attended to the ones she loved. It made Gabriella love her even more. She hugged her before taking Troy by the hand and leading him upstairs for bedding.

**Present Day**

Gabriella lay awake. Two days ago Sara Bolton had died. Gabriella had not ended up helping with funeral arrangements. Jack insisted, with somewhat hostility, that he be a part of all the preparations. Of course Elena had conceded, kissing both Troy and Gabriella goodbye as she followed Jack out the front door.

Currently, Gabriella cuddled into Troy's side. It was still the wee hours of morning. Her mother and Jack had fallen back to sleep. She was left with the sounds of Troy lightly snoring and her own thoughts. Her mind was replaying events from yesterday:

"_Want me to make you some lunch?" Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "I was just grabbing my phone in case Mom calls." She smiled and held up the device as proof._

"_I don't really want lunch," he shrugged, coming further into the bedroom._

_Gabriella smiled up at him and ran her hand against his face. It still surprised her that he had to shave his face and he was only seventeen. She felt the stubbly effects of not shaving for a day._

"_What do you want to do?" She asked._

_Troy shrugged. "I just want to spend time with you."_

"_I'm not going anywhere." She hugged him. "I'll stay with you as long as you want."_

_She felt Troy's hands lifting her face, but before she could register what was happening, he was kissing her._

_Gabriella would be lying if she said she didn't like kissing Troy. Her pleasure at the intimacy she was sharing with Troy clouded her logic. Logical Gabriella would have found it strange that Troy was kissing her the night after learning his mother had died. Logical Gabriella would be concerned that Troy was not crying, not grieving his mother. Illogical Gabriella threaded her fingers through his hair and let him kiss her._

"_You taste amazing, Gabriella." He devoured her lips as he backed her against the bed. Once her legs hit the side, they both tumbled atop it. As they fell, Gabriella's hemline rose and Troy took the opportunity to relish her smooth legs. His hand slid up her soft thigh, and Gabriella moaned into his mouth._

"_I want you so bad." Troy admitted as he pulled his shirt over his head. He watched Gabriella's cheeks flush as her eyes explored his solid chest. He grinned down at her before allowing his attention to be diverted to the smooth curve of her neck. He licked her pulse at the same time that he gripped her leg and pulled it to wrap around his waist. Once their bodies were flush against one another Troy proceeded to slide his hands beneath Gabriella's dress. His fingers splayed against her stomach. She was warm, and smooth, and soft, and he kind of hated himself for not touching her like this before. Her breathy gasps and the way she wiggled against him made him want her even more._

_Gabriella giggled melodically as she felt his fingers dance upon her stomach. She pulled him closer and kissed his lips. She kissed him slowly, taking her time to taste each crevice of his mouth. As she did so, she felt Troy flip their bodies. However, it wasn't until air became a necessity that she sat up and realized that she was straddling his lap. As their eyes met, Gabriella was hit with the full force of what was happening. She knew what he wanted and why he wanted it. She was so embarrassed. How could she have let this happen? She crawled from his lap and adjusted her dress before bringing her knees up to her chest._

"_Brie?"_

_She shook her head, "It won't make you feel better, Troy. It won't bring her back." As soon as she said the words he began to sob, and she clung to him, because it's the only thing she knew. She crawled back into his lap, but this time the intention was different. This time it meant more. They were tangled in one another as Gabriella told him over and over how much she loved him._

Troy was warm against her side. He had let go of her hand and wrapped her up in his arms. For a split second Gabriella wondered what their parents would think of them when they woke up. The thought was easily dismissed as she realized that she didn't care. It scared her how much she cared for Troy. She hadn't grieved Sara's death. She was certainly sad – devastated even – but her love for Troy outweighed her own heartache. She wondered if that was normal. Was it normal that she thought the worst part of the funeral today would be the fact that Troy would be in pain and not the fact that a beloved human being's life had ended?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm writing so much angst-y stuff. I just have to get the important moments in there as well, and for some reason my brain has decided the important moments are the sad moments. There are some happy, sweet moments coming as well. I'm just "defining the relationship" right now. Also, I don't know if "perplexion" is actually a word…just so you know. AND I wrote this while procrastinating my homework, so I hope it make sense. If not, let me know. I can always rewrite.**

December, 18 years old

"The weather is cold out today…just like Troy's heart." Sharpay quipped as she sat in the cafeteria with Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor.

"Sharpay," Gabriella reprimanded gently, "that isn't true at all. He's just going through a lot. It's been a rough year."

"Yeah. Well, that's no reason to start acting like a dick. Seriously, Gabriella, when is the last time he's had lunch with you?"

Gabriella nibbled her inferior lip, not wanting to give Sharpay the satisfaction of being right.

"My point exactly. It would be one thing if he was neglecting the rest of us, but you are his best friend, and you have been since pre-kindergarten."

Gabriella didn't want to admit that she had felt an ever-present pain in her chest since April. Troy had been distant since the month. Gabriella understood. He had lost his mother. He needed time to heal. She had tried to give him space, but she had also tried to reaffirm to him that she would always be there if he needed her. She had left him notes in his locker occasionally, and she always greeted him in the mornings at school. She had even invited him to some of the events their mutual friends arranged, but all of her efforts seemed for naught. It wasn't until April, however, that she realized that maybe Troy really didn't want to be her friend anymore. In that month he had acquired a girlfriend: Julie Peters. Gabriella actually quite liked Julie. They had done a group project together freshmen year. Julie was outgoing and relatively friendly. Gabriella couldn't really think of a reason she should dislike Julie other than the fact that Troy seemed to enjoy spending time with Julie more than he enjoyed spending time with Gabriella.

Gabriella tried to be happy for Troy. Truly, she did. Maybe it was what he needed. Maybe he needed to explore possibilities other than their friendship in order to determine if he really wanted to be her friend. Acknowledging that made Gabriella want to cry, but she sucked it up and she dealt with it. She dealt with their hand holding, and moony eyes, and kissing. That was probably the toughest part. Gabriella had only ever kissed one person, and it was Troy Bolton. She wasn't popular like him, and boys didn't fawn over her the way girls fawned over him. To say her options of romantic partners were endless would be a bold-faced lie. Troy, on the other hand, could have any girl he wanted, and it wasn't until April that Gabriella realized that he might just want someone other than her. Not that she imagined a romantic relationship with Troy. She knew he would get married and have a family of his own one day, but she had thought that she would still have some sort of meaningful relationship with him. After all, they had been forever friends for the vast majority of their lives.

"Earth to Gabriella," Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of Gabriella's face. "Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"I'm sorry, Sharpay," Gabriella looked down at her lap forlornly, "I was just thinking about how right you are. I've spent hardly any time with Troy this whole year, and I barely saw him this past summer. He didn't even tell me goodbye when Mom and I went on vacation. He always tells me bye." Her voice was soft and sad. Kelsi patted her hand and offered a sympathetic expression that was half frowning, half smiling, and Taylor wrapped her arms around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Of course I'm right," Sharpay enthused, "but if you had been listening, you would have heard my plan for you."

"Plan?"

"Yes, Gabriella. Do try to keep up. Just invite Troy to hang out this weekend. The coffee shop downtown is having a high school night, and some obscure band will be there. It sounds like just the thing you two would be into. I'll invite everyone else. It will be like a little reunion. It would do him some good to have a night not spent pawing at Julie Peters. Maybe he'll develop some sense of clarity and realize how in love with him you are."

Gabriella blushed, "I'm not in love with him. Keep your voice down. He's just my best friend and I miss him. It's hurtful that he's pushing me away after all we've been through together."

"Whatever you say, Gabi. Just invite him, 'kay? I'll arrange everything else. Tootles!" She skipped merrily out of the cafeteria, leaving the other three girls to giggle at her dramatics.

"She's right, though," Taylor intervened. "You should invite him. You aren't the only one that misses Troy. Chad mopes about every time we're together. Heck, I guess even I miss the lunkhead sometimes." Taylor hugged Gabriella again.

"Yeah, Gabriella, I miss him too. We all do." Kelsi agreed.

"Okay," Gabriella clasped her hands together, "I'll ask him today. We have free period after lunch, and he always goes to his locker. I'll meet him there."

"Wow…someone's a stalker," Taylor joked, earning a nudge from Gabriella.

"Am not!"

"Admit it, honey. It's the first step to recovery."

XXX

"Hey," Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he made his way in her direction. She was leaning against his locker.

"Hey, Brie. What's up?" She moved out of the way so that he could put his bag in his locker.

"Not much," she wished he would look at her. She missed his blue eyes. "I've just missed you," she shrugged in admittance.

"I haven't gone anywhere," he laughed, and it made her sad.

"I know. I guess I'm just being silly. So listen, everyone is going to that coffee shop thing this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me?"

"Yeah. Julie was telling me about that. Sounds fun. I'll go with you."

"Great," her face was glowing with adoration for the boy in front of her, "Okay, well I guess I'll text you with details." Before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging Troy. She hadn't hugged him in a long time. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in his embrace.

"I really have missed you, Troy," she looked up and into his eyes before offering a shy wave as she walked away. She was afraid that he might not want to be around her as badly as she wanted to be around him.

XXX

"Are you excited, Gabriella?" Taylor asked. She, Kelsi, and Gabriella were all at Sharpay's house. Sharpay had insisted they come over before heading to the coffee shop. She wanted to make sure none of their outfits clashed. The other three girls had learned that it was easier to not argue.

"I am," Gabriella nodded. "I've really missed him, you guys. I can't wait to just talk, and drink hot chocolate, and pretend I know the words to the songs with him."

"He's meeting us there?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. I texted him, and he is actually already there. He's saving us some seats. Are Zeke, Chad, and Ryan riding with us?"

"God no," Sharpay interrupted. "I don't want Zeke to see me until I walk through the door. I want to watch his jaw drop."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "His jaw would drop if you were dressed in a trash bag."

"I know," Sharpay squealed. "I love it!"

Gabriella ignored the rest of the conversation as she painstakingly applied a perfect line of black eyeliner to both her top and bottom lash lines before patiently creating a smoky eye. The rest of her look was pretty demure, so she had decided for bold eyes and bold red lips.

"Oww oww," Taylor wolf whistled, "someone is a hottie with a body." All three girls laughed, and Gabriella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

"You don't think it's too much? I don't think Troy has ever seen me with so much make up."

"Too much? Gabriella, please, I wear more make up when having dinner with my family. You look perfect."

After a few more glances in the mirror, they left Sharpay's home and headed downtown.

"This is my favorite time of year," Kelsi shared. "I love that they decorate the shops with twinkle lights and candles."

"I like it too," Gabriella agreed. "The coffee shop looks really pretty." As soon as they entered, Gabriella tried to scope out Troy. "I'm not sure where he is. I can text him."

"No need," Taylor's voice deadpanned. "I see him."

"Where?"

Taylor pointed to a corner of the coffee house with ample seating and a good view of the stage. However, the niceties of the location were overshadowed by the unsettling sight of Troy and Julie kissing on one of the sofas.

"Why is she here?" Sharpay didn't hide her displeasure.

"I…I'm not sure. I didn't know he wanted to bring her. I mean, it makes sense though. Of course he would want to spend the weekend with his girlfriend." Gabriella rationalized, but Sharpay just rolled her eyes before walking toward the couple.

She coughed loudly to gain their attention, "Hey, Troy. Julie." Sharpay's voice wasn't civil, but she also didn't sound like she was going to snap anyone's neck, so Gabriella was placated enough to watch Sharpay interact.

Greetings were exchanged. Gabriella offered a small wave and smile to Troy as she sat beside Kelsi on a nearby stool. So much for talking to Troy. He had his arms around Julie, and he was whispering in her ear. He was too preoccupied to pay much attention to anyone else.

XXX

"I'm just going to the restroom," Gabriella reassured as a set ended and a new band began setting up their equipment. She didn't really have to use the restroom, but she didn't want to stay either. She couldn't be around them. As she made her way to the restroom she felt like she might be sick. In a horrible twist of fate, she had become a seventh wheel of sorts. She wasn't angry about this. She wasn't even hurt that Julie was present. What hurt was the loneliness she felt. She was surrounded by people, and yet she felt so, so lonely. Was this what her life had turned into? Had she become so wrapped up in Troy that she hadn't even defined herself as a person?

She closed the door to her stall and sat down. She rested her face in her hands. Why had she even tried? She was a smart girl. She knew that Troy wasn't interested in spending time with her. Why had she forced it? She should have known this would happen. She fumbled in her clutch for her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked as she heard someone pick up. "Hey. Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just not feeling too well. I don't want to end everyone else's fun, and I know you're working on a project for work, so I don't want you to have to drive out to get me," she rambled, "so is it okay if I call for a cab?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and listened to her mother's voice. The sweetness and concern made the tears she was holding in spring to her eyes.

"Thanks," she choked out. "I'll be home in about forty-five minutes I suppose…love you too." She placed the phone back in her clutch and she cried silently, not knowing how she would face her friends. Surely they would realize she had been crying.

After calling for a cab, she dabbed at her face with a tissue and sat for a few more minutes before she was satisfied with the state of her face.

As she made her way back to her friends she was met with a few concerned faces.

"You all right, Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I just don't feel well. I actually just called a cab. It should be here in about five minutes. I'm going to go wait for it. I think the fresh air might do me some good."

"Want someone to come with you?" Taylor asked, but Gabriella didn't agree.

"No. No. Please stay. Enjoy the rest of the concert. I'll be fine, and I'll text you once I get home."

Begrudgingly, her friends agreed. She hugged them all goodbye except for Troy and Julie, who were still cuddled against one another.

"Bye, Julie. Bye, Troy." Gabriella offered before walking towards the exit.

XXX

It didn't take a genius for Troy to realize that Sharpay Evans was pissed off. She had been sending him death glares since she had arrived, but they had intensified – if possible – since Gabriella had left. He was getting sick of it, and he was going to find out what was going on. Julie had just gotten up to use the restroom, so Troy took this as his opportunity.

"What's up with you?" He hissed as he came to sit beside her.

"Nothing. I'm swell. Don't I seem swell?"

"You seem like you are pissed, and I don't know why."

"Well, Taylor doesn't call you lunk head for nothing." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Are you five? What the hell is up?"

"What's up," she poked him forcefully in the chest, "is you don't seem to give a crap that Gabriella left here crying. I get it. You're going through a lot right now, Troy, but Gabriella has been there, or tried to be there, for you for the past fourteen years."

"That doesn't make any sense. Of course I care about Gabriella." He was angry. "I don't like that you're saying I don't. You don't know anything about our relationship."

Sharpay was not one to back down from confrontation, "I know that you didn't even greet her when we got here. I know that you haven't had lunch with her all year. I know that she's hurting, but that she's trying to give you space. And I know that she has spent the entire year beating herself up because she doesn't know what she's done or how to make it better. I know that, literally, the nicest girl at East High went home in tears, and her supposed best friend didn't even ask her what was wrong. Think about that." Sharpay glared and flipped her hair before standing and walking away from Troy.

XXX

It was almost nine-thirty when Elena Montez opened her front door. She was surprised to see Troy on the other side. She knew that he was still adjusting to his mother's death, and a side effect of that was that he hadn't wanted to spend time with Gabriella. She also knew that Gabriella's plans tonight had been to spend time with Troy, but that they had abruptly ended. As soon as Gabriella had called, Elena knew something was wrong. She had stopped working on her work project and began to make brownies. When her daughter had arrived home Elena knew immediately that she had been crying. She didn't know what had happened, and she didn't pry. She had just offered Gabriella sweets and a mother's adoration. Then Gabriella had gone upstairs to read.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez," Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Can I speak to Gabriella? She was kinda upset tonight; and I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure, love. She's in her room." She opened the door and made room for Troy to enter. "Why don't you take her some more brownies as well?"

He nodded and ascended the steps with a plate for Gabriella.

"Brie?" He knocked with is free hand. "Can I come in?"

She opened the door timidly, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you. Your mom wanted me to bring you some brownies."

"You can set them on the desk if you'd like."

She walked back to her bed and Troy joined her there. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You don't have to stay." Gabriella told him. "I'm all right. Thanks for checking on me, though, Troy. It's really nice of you." She sounded different, like there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkled with sadness, but more than that: acceptance. "I've been thinking," she paused, "and I want to give this back to you." She slipped the little ring off her finger and placed it in his palm. "I'd like to keep the necklace if that's okay, though." She wrapped her small hand around the "T" that hung around her neck.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered, and he slid his hand across the bed so that their fingers brushed.

She shook her head to halt his words, "Troy, it's okay. I understand. I just want you to know that your friendship has meant the world to me. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I hope I've been a good friend to you too. I know this year has been hard, and maybe I've been a bit too involved. I just wanted you to know that I was here for you." She shrugged.

Troy looked down at the ring that she'd worn every day since the day that she had received it.

"Why are you giving this back to me?"

Gabriella looked at him, perplexion marring her face, "Don't you want it?"

"No. It's yours."

She offered him a forlorn smile as she touched the ring, still held in his palm, "When you gave me this, we asked for specific promises from one another." She placed both of her hands on top of his and closed his hand over the ring. "I wish I had asked for the same thing that you asked for."

It took Troy only a second to recall what he had asked Gabriella to promise. He had asked her to promise that she would always choose him.

"Gabriella, you are my number one choice…always."

"No," she peered into his blue eyes. "I'm not, and that's okay, Troy. I'm not angry. I just didn't know it would hurt so badly when you forgot about me. I had never thought about it."

"You're my best friend," he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I'm always going to love you, Troy, but I think I may need you a little bit more than you need me, so I'm going to step back. I'm going to try to be the friend you need me to be."

"You're just throwing away everything we have? You're just going to throw it all away?"

Her mouth gaped open, and she struggled to breathe, "_I_ haven't thrown anything away. Troy," her voice was defeat, "I don't know what to do anymore. You don't want me. You haven't since April. I'm trying to give you what you want. I've been holding on for dear life, and I just keep getting hurt. Can't I be a little bit selfish this once and preserve what's left of my heart?" She brushed at the tears that slid down her face.

"Can I…can I fix it?" Troy didn't know what to do. What was going on? Had he neglected her that much? Had he forgotten how much he loved and cherished her? It had been hard to be around her those months following his mother's death. Not because Gabriella made it hard, but because Troy wanted to wallow in his sorrow, and she made that too damn hard. She was gentle, and affectionate, and understanding. She did everything right, and he wasn't ready for it. He wanted to be sad. She allowed him to be sad, but she didn't allow him to be consumed by the darkness of sadness. She always pulled him back. He didn't want to be pulled back, so instead he had pulled away from her, telling himself that she'd be there when he came back.

"You know how much I love you," Gabriella stood and took his hand, leading him to the door, "but my heart needs some time to mend, Troy." She kissed his cheek as she opened the door for him. "I've never been without you, so this year has been hard for me too. Maybe I should learn to live without you. I don't know."

That sentence terrified him, because he had never really thought that he would have to live without Gabriella in his life.

"I'll fight for you," he told her, taking her hand and slipping her ring back onto her finger. "I promise."

"I hope so." She whispered before closing the door.


End file.
